Post-Op
by MD14
Summary: One-shot for now, we'll see where inspiration hits. Rated T, because sometimes I'm a potty mouth. Project Dakota's over. Sam's cashed in some vacation time, Nick wants to go back to Afghanistan. So where does that leave Andy? Vague I know, I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: For now a one-shot. Feedback is much appreciated.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue. But if anyone knows how to make that possible...

"You can't be serious Nick." Andy sighs heavily while she temporarily leans against Nicks motorcycle. They are outside the division after getting off the night shift, and the streets of downtown Toronto are bustling with morning traffic.

Project Dakota ended a week ago, and the pair had just completed their first shift back together as partners. They were welcomed home with a, mostly, loving reception. Their friends crowded them, squeezed and bought them drinks like there was no tomorrow. However there was always the exception of Gail, and Sam.

Gail was not impressed when she found out that, once again, she'd been left out to dry. At least that was how she saw it. And once a Peck makes up her mind, it is insanely difficult to sway her. Nick's defense was sound, he thought she was going away for a while, he didn't know he'd be leaving so soon. But Gail felt nothing but betrayal when she found out he was on the taskforce.

As for Sam, well, that's a little more complicated. Sam was nowhere to be found. Traci and Gail tried to fill her in, let her know he made detective, that he was doing okay. He was in St. Catherine's finally cashing in some vacation time. But surely he knew she'd come home. Oliver or Frank would've told him. But no, it's been a week, and he's still a ghost.

"I don't really think I have much choice." Nick mutters, pulling on his leather gloves, keeping his helmet tight under his arm. "What's keeping me here now? I know that what we do matters, but I used to feel like I was giving more when I was in Afghanistan."

Andy nods, bites her bottom lip and peers down at her boots.

"You'd be leaving me." Andy says with a little bite. But she doesn't mean it, and he knows that. Their friendship was all they had for six months of their lives.

They became a team, a unit, because they had to, to survive. She knew it was selfish to ask him to stay here, with a woman he loves, who can't forgive him. But Andy can't help but feel a little betrayed. For nights on end they confided in one another about what they were afraid would be waiting for them when they got home. Nick's worst fear was his reality. And Andy didn't want to be left alone if it blew up in her face too.

"Hey, Andy, you've got to understand. I've done this to Gail before. She has no reason to believe I won't do it again, so why not? I know when it's time to give up." Nick said, hard-faced. He had become a lot more stoic while they were undercover, and it helped Andy understand Sam pretty well.

The less you gave away, the safer you were. You learned to keep your mouth shut, and personal details away from business. It made Andy feel ridiculous that she felt this confused after one op, when the reality is that Sam has done it time and time again. No wonder he had managed to blur the lines between professional and personal. Undercover made it hard for him to go back to being carefree, giving away secrets, and stories.

"You know Gail. Look how closed off she was when you got here. And look at what you two achieved by the time you left. As far as I can tell, you really didn't think you'd be jeopardizing anything." Andy very nearly begged. She was so engrossed in trying to get Nick to stay, that she failed to notice a large silver pickup truck pulling in behind them. Nick did, however, and didn't think it'd benefit Andy to draw her attention to it. Whatever they needed to work out, it had to be done away from here, on their own. So he kept his eyes on Sam, as he hopped out of the truck, and laid eyes on the back of Andy's head.

"Nick please. Just stay a little longer. Please. For me." She said, knowing how desperate she sounded. A mask was never needed with Nick. They'd grown to know each other well.

Nick sighs loudly, looking deeply into Andy's eyes, knowing that a plea is not to be taken lightly.

"Lieutenant gave me two weeks to decide. I'll wait for now. Until you're feeling a bit more at home. But if Gail doesn't give me something to work with, I can't keep torturing myself, and you can't ask me to do it." He says firmly. He dares a glance back to where Sam was standing, to see him frozen in place, as is deciding whether he should say something or go into the station. Nick decides in a split second to make the call, and offers Andy the spare helmet.

"Need a ride? We can talk about this more tonight at the Penny." He huffs, noticing that Sam was beginning to favor going to the precinct, but had yet to move his feet. Andy pauses to stare at the helmet, but then grabs it, and rearranges her hair to put it on.

Wrong move. Nick immediately regrets this because he can see a flash in Sam's eyes. He thinks there's something going on here. It's almost ridiculous that Nick could feel like laughing at him, but he does, and would dare it too, if he didn't think it would get him and Andy fighting. So he says nothing while Andy swings her leg over the bike and waits for Nick to do the same.

It wasn't Andy's first time on a motorcycle, and not her first time on Nicks. It was there only mode of transport undercover, and Nick had even given her a basic run down of how to ride. It'd give Sam a heart attack to see her driving one around...

"Scoot up." Nick says, smiling at Andy, and himself for his creativity. "You're driving."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, it turns out I'm not good at open ended one-shots. So here's more.

After she speeds away on the bike, Collins right behind her, Sam doesn't see them until that night at the Penny. No doubt they've just finished their eight day rotation, four days, four nights, and are on their days off. Why not go out on the town. But Sam's still wildly confused about the Andy he'd seen this morning.

Taking off on a motorcycle? She used to call them mobile organ donors. Well aware of traffic accident statistics that were drilled into them at the academy, but clearly she had enough faith in Collins. They _did_ live together for six months, from what little intel he had gathered about their job. Her hair was darker, bordering on black, and she was wearing more eye makeup than she did when she was going out.

Knowing what Andy's like in the morning, she probably just started her routine half awake, and by the time she noticed what she'd done she figured she'd better commit. This wasn't Andy, it was some hybrid version of Andy and her undercover identity. She was struggling, and he was sure she'd have questions for him. But they're not at a place where she feels she can. _She_ left.

It's a difficult transition, that first one. You know how the job is supposed to make you feel, but there's a void. It's not as satisfying to slap the cuffs on a burglar as it used to be. You're looking for something that'll give you a rush again.

That's why most UC cops stay UC cops. But Sam had managed to find that balance. He flirted with the boundaries, staying within them most of the time, but he wasn't afraid to take risks. He wasn't afraid to break the rules, if he had to. Until Andy. She was his turn around. No risk was worth putting her in danger. It had been different when he operated alone.

But there they are. Partners, enjoying a beer together. Traci, Chris and Dov were hovering, constantly rotating in shifts back to the table where Gail sat in protest, making sure they were still somewhat a group of friends.

"Hey brother." Oliver says, pulling Sam out of his thoughts. "Pull up a chair. How was your trip?"

Sam waves Liam down for a beer, before turning his attention to his friend.

"It was good. Sarah's good. Kids are good. Everybody's-"

"Good." Oliver chuckles. Knowing that Sam's head is still elsewhere. "She had her first shift back last night. Frank wants to ease them back into it,"

They'd be switching over to days in the morning, same as Oliver and Noelle, try to keep them with the same shift. Easier transition back to their old lives.

Oliver was tired of wondering if he should wait for Sam to ask, or if it'd just be better to tell him, whether he inquired or not. He called him a week ago to let him she was home, but nothing. He had very little response, told him he was headed to Saint Catherine's to visit his sister, see him when he gets back. Sam may be a man of few words, but even that little surprises Oliver.

Sam steals another peak at her from over his shoulder, and notices that her eyes have been scrubbed of their original raccoon likeliness.

"That so?"

"Yup."

Across the bar, Andy has eyes on Sam from the minute he comes in. And once she notices that he's already checking to see if she's there, she turns her attention back to whatever Nick was talking about.

"I have a confession." Nick says, strained when he notices Sam shooting him glares. "Swarek was pulling up when we were gearing up to leave the station today... that's why I let you drive."

Andy's face snaps up to his once the words are out of his mouth. He never, never, never let her drive Lucy when they were under. And yeah, that was probably a good choice. In their spare time he taught her, but Andy didn't look to badass on the bike. But it was really curious when he was letting her drive when he didn't have to anymore. After a moment of thinking about, however, she doesn't understand how those things go hand in hand.

"I don't get it." She says, scrunching her eyebrows together.

Nick scratches at the back of his neck, the way he does when he's nervous.

"Kind of thought it might piss him off a bit. Cause him to pay a bit of attention to you. I mean, he did leave town once you got here."

"We don't know that. Okay? He probably left before we got home, he went to see his sister. Whatever. He doesn't owe me attention, he doesn't have to come racing back because we're done." She defends Sam, but she's not quite sure why. She just knows she doesn't want Nick making a mess of things, before they even have a chance to talk, or more accurately, fight.

"Jeez Andy, I'm just looking out for you."

"How is that looking out for me Nick? Not all of our relationships are going to fall apart." She feels bad, throwing his situation with Gail back in his face. But he over stepped.

Dov's approaching with a fresh pitcher when Nick blurts out the last remark, grabbing his coat.

"Oh yeah? What relationship Andy?"

His remark is a dig at the fact that Sam and Andy weren't even together. They'd almost been broken up for as long as they were together. Andy's red with anger. They were friends, and partners, and had to work closely together. But it was getting old, even a month ago. They were beginning to push one another's buttons. Which was, whatever. It just wasn't ideal, and it was putting a strain on their friendship.

Dov sets the pitcher down in front of her hesitantly, waiting for her to acknowledge him so he can sit. And Gail gets up from her table and brings Chris and Traci along with her.

"What was that about." Gail tries to say casually. She doesn't care, after all.

"Oh, nothing." Andy covers quickly. Nick and Andy may be a bit sick of each other, but she wouldn't talk him down to Gail. Unlike him, she had common courtesy. "Minor disagreement."

She figures that while she's got Gail's attention, and the conversation on Nick, she better start laying some ground work.

"I'm going to miss that kid." She says, just loud enough for Gail to catch during the lull of the move between tables.

Gail raises one eyebrow questioningly, and cocks her head to the side a bit.

"What are you talking about Andy?" She questions.

Andy supposes that if this were before her op, they would've seen right through her. But her lying had become quite convincing, she's actually quite proud of herself. Had this been six months ago, she would have probably thrown in a heavy sigh, over kill.

"I don't know if I'm supposed to say anything-"

"Spit it out McNally!" Gail snaps, losing her formerly cool and careless approach.

Andy takes a minute to down some beer, making Gail wait after her little slip. Also still pretending like she's not sure she's going to tell.

Everyone's watching her now though. Dov, Chris, Traci, even others at the tables close by, Oliver. Sam must've slipped out during her spat with Nick.

"Nick's going back to Afghanistan." She drops the bomb, the hard truth, before softening the blow. "Well, he's got two weeks to decide before his troop ships out."

They all turn to Gail once Andy says it, and rather than see if her plan works or backfires, she slips off her stool and excuses herself to go to the ladies room.

She's on her way, and turns the corner, door in sight, when she notices that Sam was already standing there.

"Hey." She croaks uncomfortably, wishing she'd had a minute to prepare, to put on a facade, or just become Poppy, her UC identity. Right now, she wants to find a hole to burrow into, and never come out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey." She manages, finally... He thought for a while that she was just going to walk right past him, but there's a bit of relief and tension when she doesn't. After a moment of just staring at him, her eyebrows lower considerably, and she looks a lot less like a deer in headlights.

She's buried in an over sized cardigan, but she's not supposed to be. He recognizes it, she's had it since he's known her. It just goes to show the toll her job took on her, how she neglected to take care of herself, because keeping herself alive meant more than eating right. It meant keeping track of the web of lies, and truths.

Her dark hair doesn't suit her at all, but still, she doesn't look bad otherwise. Now that he can see her face, and not the pounds of eye liner she had on this morning.

"Hey." Sam replies, like this was the most natural thing in the world. Like he wasn't the one waiting on her.

He kinda thought she'd be the one with questions. But it turns out that it's him. Wants to know what happened. He wants to know if she had scars, or if she got hurt. He wants to make sure he didn't risk losing her, for good, because of a stupid joke about Grey's Anatomy.

He wants to know exactly how close they got. He needs to know what Nick meant just now.

"How are you?" She finally asks, getting awkward the way only McNally can. She lets out a stiff smile, trying to play it off, really only making it worse. Wishing for nothing more than a different question to have come out of her mouth.

"Can't complain. You?" He asks, waiting for the small talk to be over with. He's not quite sure how he's going to play this. Be blunt? Wait until they've been around each other a little more? He's not sure what she wants, if she's going to need space. He just... He wants to ask her all of those things.

"Good to be home." She says a little dreamily, like she was considering how much better it was to be in her apartment, without the roommate. Or boyfriend, or whatever he was to her.

He nods accordingly, letting her shuffle her feet for a moment, letting her think about how awkward this all was. How it shouldn't be this way for them. They should be screaming, or making out. Either way, it was supposed to be passionate. At least, that's how she imagined it.

Built up this massive gesture in her head, this great drama, to finish off the series of unfortunate events that was her life when she left.

"Yeah. Lot of people missed you." He says, testing the waters a bit. "I missed you."

She really reacts to that. Her eyes go wide again like some kind chemical reaction to everything he says. He feels like his heart could beat out of his chest at any second if she doesn't reciprocate. To hell with his pride, to hell with being the one who cares the least, what are they, fourteen?

Her throat tightens while she's so desperately trying to reciprocate. It comes out as a bit of a squeak.

"I missed you too. More than I wanted to." She mutters, kind of an afterthought.

"So uh, you and Collins okay?" He asks, dismissing that the admission really meant anything too profound. Isn't sure he'd be able to function when really digging into how much she was telling him.

"Yeah, you know, just sick of each other. That'll happen when it's the only familiar face you look at for six months." She laughs shortly, before clearing her throat and starting again. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything this afternoon, I didn't see you. And Nick's a dick, I'm really-"

"It's okay, I kind of figured you didn't see." Sam let himself offer her a small smile, and she looked toward the ladies room door. Of course, she came back here for a reason. "I'll talk to you later." He's about to leave her be, figures he can drive her home later, but as he makes a move to go past her, she grabs his arm and holds him.

"I really am sorry about Nick, he just thinks he's protecting me. He thought it would..." She lets the sentence die on her lips, and she noticeably cringes just before catching herself.

"Thought it would what?" He laughs, hoping to ease the internal conflict she was going through.

"I guess, I guess Nick thought that it would force you to pay attention or something. I don't know. It was stupid, he was being stupid-"

"McNally, it's fine. You're not responsible for Collins." He says, assuring her that they're fine, so far. "And uh, you on a bike? I was paying attention."

There was enough disdain in his voice to convey that he didn't like it one bit, and Andy hates that Nick was right. That it made him worry a bit. She also kind of hates that he doesn't think she can handle herself on a bike. She used to be skeptical, but after her first couple of lessons, it became like an addiction. Feeling the wind fly by, being able to hear everything, it was so different. The adrenaline rush didn't suck either. But he cares, and that's more important than her pride.

"Don't worry, I'm not allowed to ride it on highways or during rush hour." She half jokes, but they really were some of the rules Nick had imposed. "I really didn't ride it much."

Sam doesn't really give a damn about that. She was putting herself on a fast moving vehicle that doesn't even have a frame to protect her if there's accident. She could go around a corner just a little too fast and send herself skidding across the asphalt. He wouldn't care if she was the best rider in the world, it would still bother him.

"Good to know." He says, deciding it is not the best time to tell her how unsafe it is, that he thinks it's a bad idea. "I should get back to my drink before Oliver takes it, but uh, can we talk soon?"

She's let go of his arm, a while ago, but he still feels like maybe that was enough of a conversation for now. For now, he had ascertained that she Nick were just partners, and in need of a break from each other. For now, no one had exploded or moved on, neither of them wanted to let what happened get in the way of a second chance. It was a good place to be... for now.

With a nod from her, he takes a step backward and turns away from her.

* * *

Andy takes a deep breath that fills her lungs, and exhales as she pushes open the ladies room door. She never actually had to pee, so she braces her hyper extended arms on either side of the sink, and takes a good look at herself in the mirror. She's got to make an appointment to fix her hair eventually...

"Andy?" Gail says, coming in behind her. "Is he really going to go?"

Andy looks at Gail in the mirrors reflection, and can't help but not hate her right now. She spent months talking to Nick about the fact that Gail might be pissed when they get back, and if she was, Andy'd happily put her in her place.

But the more time gone, the more she thought about her and Sam, she realized that as mad, and unpleasant she could be, Gail was still as fragile as the rest of them. Probably more so, and she doesn't want to play games to keep Nick here, she just wants everyone to want to be together again. The way things were before...

"I don't know." She answers as gently as she can without making it sound like pity. If Gail Peck was going to be set off, pity'd do the job. "I hope not."

Gail is sucking in her cheeks a little to keep her face schooled, but her eyes are expressing everything she can't.

"He just doesn't want to be reminded of his mistakes. All the times he's left you hanging." Andy decides to press again, seeing how far she can get Gail...

"It's not his fault. This time, it's not. He thought I was leaving. Thought he had more time-"

"You listened to his messages?" Andy asked, genuinely surprised. Gail had been making out like she remove his number from her phone.

"Yeah." She admits, resting her back against the bathroom door, denying anyone else entry. "A lot."

"He's going to leave if he doesn't think there's anything to salvage." Andy admits, knowing that she's losing whatever manipulation she was planning. "With you two."

"I figured." Gail says, just as quietly as Andy now. "I don't want him to go, but I'm still so pissed off."

Andy nods, understanding exactly how Gail felt. Andy decided to leave because she still wasn't ready to forgive Sam, and risked coming back to nothing. She's seen him, they've agreed to talk, and still she doesn't know what she came home to.

"That's okay. You should be. But also needs to know that you did miss him, and there's something here to fight for." Andy did her best to be straight, and not too soft. To the point, but let her feel like she didn't _have_ to take him back. "I don't want to lose him either."

Gail looked at Andy for a long minute, like it was really registering that he loved her so much, he would rather go to war then be here without her love. She nodded slowly before quickly slipping out of the rest room, leaving Andy alone once again.

* * *

"Hey brother, where'd you go? You missed the little showdown." Oliver says when he sees Sam approaching from the washrooms.

He scratches the back of his neck, and slid onto the bar stool next to Oliver's, really not wanting to be frank with him. But Oliver hasn't had nearly enough to drink for his intuition to have taken a backseat, so better tell him now.

"Naw, I was uh, talking to McNally." He says, waving down the bar tender for another drink.

"Oh!" Oliver exclaims exaggeratedly, taking a big swig of his beer before turning his attention to the rookie table. "So she's McNally now?"

Sam bites a hard and tight smile at his friends ability to see right through him, and nods shortly.

"For now."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing up until now. Please leave reviews with ideas of what you might like to see, because I'm still trying to build the story in my head. And the only reason I've put Andy and Nick in a rough spot is because its more realistic that they'd want a bit of a break from each other. I couldn't even spend that long living with my very best friends, we'd drive each other insane. So they're fine, still buds, just taking some space.


End file.
